


The Rain Is Falling, And So Are My Tears

by Shadow_Queen (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Nico Di Angelo/Percy Jackson - Freeform, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percico - Freeform, implied reynabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have any idea how long I've loved you!? How long I've waited for you to love me back!?"<br/>"I-"<br/>"NO! OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU'RE STRAIGHT AND I'M JUST BENT!"</p>
<p>Nico, Reyna, Percy and Annabeth are trapped in the Big House until the rain stops. What happens when lightning strikes and separates the group in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Is Falling, And So Are My Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I haven't read Blood Of Olympus and I really have my own ideas for my ships. So please do not judge/be disappointed because this is fictional and my first ever story. Well not really story, like some sort of one-shot but two chapters or something. Complicated. I know.
> 
> Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. Only the plot and idea is mine.

 

 

 

> _"Where there is Love, there is Life."-Mahatma Gandhi  
>  _

 

 **Nico di Angelo sat on the soft seat** of the big house and stared into the fire. It's been an hour since the rain started pouring, and he was bored to death. "Aw, where's that scowl?" Reyna asked as she sat next to him, where as he smiled in return. Chiron had banned everyone from leaving their cabins or any shelter for the matter until the rain had stopped, or at least until they can get the weather back in control. Just their luck, they were both in the Big House when he applied the rule and they were stuck there until Chiron said so.

What's worse? Being stuck with the person you're in love with in it too. And that's exactly what was happening to Reyna and Nico. Annabeth and Percy were huddled close to the window, smiling and laughing to themselves, not caring that there were two other people in the room with them. "You okay?" Reyna asked with a small smile, as she saw Nico's lingering stare at the happy couple. "No, the question is: are  _you_ okay?" Reyna smiled at her friend. Rather than just Jason, Reyna knew Nico's secret and Nico knew Reyna's. They laughed at each other and went back to staring at the fire. "Maybe, we should just give up and grow old with cats?" Reyna suggested, and Nico laughed louder than he should; catching the attention of the couple behind them.

 **Percy was surprised.** He hadn't seen the Ghost King smile in ages, and he definitely hasn't seen him laugh in years either. It definitely felt good to see Nico happy again, but somehow a queasy feeling in his stomach had surfaced, and it just didn't want to go away. Of course he knew why that was. It was the same reason he was in the Big House. He was gay. And madly in love with Nico Di Angelo. Okay, technically most people would call it a crush, but he's been diagnosed with love sickness by none other than Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase.

That was a part of the reason he and Annabeth broke up, in the first place. He realized that he loved her as a sister and she realized the same for Percy. Of course they haven't come out to the camp yet. Everyone still thinks they're dating, including the two laughing demigods in their midst. Percy realized it just a few months earlier (Two to be exact), when Nico was being picked on by his other cousin, again.

_Jason was poking Nico and ruffling his hair, messing around with him like he normally did now-a-days. Percy was about to call out to them, a smile playing at his lips because of how intimate the other two were when Nico shoved Jason, who in return laughed loudly and picked him up, before zooming up into the sky; with Nico screaming: "JASON GRACE!!!!". That time, Percy couldn't hold his laughter and was spotted by Jason. "How's it going, Jackson?" He hollered as he threw the squirming Nico on his shoulders and hovered just a few inches above the ground._

_"Hilarious!" "GRACE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Percy just howled more as Jason mocked Nico ("Grace put me down. Like Hades I won't."). Nico growled in frustration and kicked at Jason. The son of Jupiter smirked and looked at his older cousin. "Percy, do you think I should put him down?" The malice in Jason's eyes were so evident that Percy had to think twice before answering. "Maybe..." He replied. The smirk on the blond's face grew and he zoomed towards the lake, with Percy trailing after him. "I said, PUT ME DOW- AAAAGH!"_

_The rest of Nico's sentence was drowned by his scream, as Jason dropped him into the lake. Percy laughed and felt slightly guilty. But he laughed more anyway. Nico swam to the surface and found his cousins doubling over with laughter. And that's when Percy_ really _noticed his feelings. His breath hitched in his throat as Nico swam to shore, his black shirt clinging to his thin but muscled body, his breathing shallow and his hair dripping wet. 'Sexy-wait what?' Percy thought as Nico approached the other children of the Big Three. He's been having weird and affectionate thoughts about Nico since before the war, but never like this. "I will get back at you, both of you." He said before walking of, with Jason still laughing (muttering: "I'll take my chances.") and Percy breathless._

_And true to his word, the next day, when they were dueling Ares/Mars kids, a few skeletons rose from the ground and grabbed them in the middle of their duels._

In fact, the only reason he was in the Big House when the rain started, was because he knew  _he_ would be there. Annabeth wanted to come along, saying she had something important to tell Reyna. And Percy knew perfectly well what that was. Problem is, now that they're here, they don't know what to do or say. There's also the problem of trying to get those two alone. Maybe it was all the staring, but finally Percy decided to be straight forward, and walked towards his little cousin. "Then Laura, and then Andi then the last one-" "Erm..." Reyna and Nico stopped laughing and turned to face him, but the smile remained on his face. Nico looked at Percy. He tried his best not to blush as Percy fidgeted nervously, albeit cutely. "I-um, Nico can I, uh- c-can we talk?"

 **Annabeth soon walked over and stood behind him.** Nico's smiled faded, but he hoped nobody noticed. "Yeah, sure. Shoot." Percy fidgeted again. "I-I meant alone..." "Oh.... Sorry Percy, but I'm sorta in the middle of something...." Reyna stared at him. "Maybe next time...?" "Oh. Um sure, didn't mean to bother yo-" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and nudged her best friend. "Nico, can you please talk with him? He's going to mope about it later-" Percy blushed a bright red and looked away. "- And probably until you're available. So, please? Besides, I kind of need to talk with Reyna alone, too." Nico seemed conflicted, before reluctantly getting up, and leading Percy to another room. "Hey." She said softly to Reyna. "You needed something of me?"

 **"So..., what's up?" Nico asked in a small voice.** Percy, being the dense idiot hero of Olympus he is, doesn't even notice. "I-I was j-just um, uh...." Nico started tapping his foot impatiently. He was about to ask Percy to suck it up and say something, until  **BOOM!**  A crash of thunder and the lights were out. "Holy Hades..."

 

 

> _"Love isn't something you find. It's something that finds you." - Loretta Young_


End file.
